zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
EP21
The twenty-one episode of The X Dormitory Episode Information Series: The X Dormitory Episode No: 21 Air date: '''July 8, 2014 '''Previous Episode: EP20 Next Episode: EP22 Summary Ye Si Ren decorates Xiong's room and dances together and gives XIong a goodbye gift without telling. Chen Wei is seen going to the H-League tower. With Si Ren gone again in the Titanium coffin, the Xia family sinks into depression and loneliness. Cang Qiong tries his Hu Yan Juo Liu Ancestral guitar which has the ability to boost any Hu Yan family members yi neng. Han comes forth and tells him without the Sou Hun Qu,they cannot save Ye SI Ren or increase his life expediency Chen Wei talks to H-League and assures him that everything is going as planned and he gives the Sou Hun Qu to A Chord who seems to be in league with H-League as well. Chen Wei warns him not to use yi neng or he will be faced with a heavy punishment. Everyone gives Xiong Ge a big birthday party. Ye SI Ren instructed Ren Pang Guang to play her favorite song on his violin and give her a big bouquet, but this hurts her sensitive nerve and she loses her emotions locking herself in her room. A Chord is in dilemma to hand over the Sou Hun Qu to the Xia Family or not. Ah Gong gifts her a special birthday cake, Xiong eats it reminisces over the happy times she spent with Ye Si Ren. A Chord comes to the Dorm with Sou Hun Qu and gives it to Cang QIong. Han asks how does he has this as it was missing since the Great Battle. Dared not to reveal that H-league gave it to him, A Chord lies that he stole it from them during his days in the Underground Intelligence Center. When Cang Qiong and Han weren't satisfy by his answer, he corrected himself as "switched" instead of "stole". Han still suspects him and uses the "Read u mind spell" but the reaction gives an huge energy burst prevent it. A Chord eases them and supply this soul saving melody. Cang QIong practises the Sou Hun Qu in his room with the Ancestral Guitar. Han comes over and awares him about its danger. She says she had been saved by it once before and knew how much risky it was for the player himself. If the Sou Hun Qu's first spell of Demonic suppression goes wrong at any place, the player's soul could be stuck in the Mie or could lead to death.But Cang Qiong still persistent over playing it and returning the privilege to Xiong Ge for always taking care of him. Cang Qiong asks Xia Liu how to rapidly increase everyone's yi neng. Xia Liu and Xia Xiong finds out his reason of asking this and confiscates the Sou Hun Qu from him. In her room, Xiong asks Xia Liu about Power conductor, the transferring of yi neng into each other to save Ye Si Ren as their net yi neng was low. Together with a united conducting flow, they can save him. Ji Ru Ling tells Xia Xiong and Xia Liu that Si Ren's body can only live in the Titanium coffin for just one more week. Whatever they need to do to save should be done quickly. With such less time, Xia Xiong asks an yi neng meeting together and prepares everyone to say farewell to Ye Si Ren forever. They all disagree and claims why isn't she using the Suo Hun Qu when they have a way. Ye Sheng walks down apologizing for his lateness in the meeting. Everyone structs with confusion as to how he knew about the yineng meeting as he's a magua. Category:The X dormitory episodes